


Agnes's Birthday

by Keenler1112



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenler1112/pseuds/Keenler1112
Summary: It's Agnes' birthday and Katarina is playing matchmaker.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Donald Ressler, Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Agnes's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !!!  
> So this story takes place near the end of season 7.  
> This is a kind of AU. Katarina is one of the good guys and everyone is like a big family.

It was 4:45 p.m. on Monday April 11. Liz had just picked up Agnes from school and they were both talking about the coming weekend. Agnes' birthday was this Friday and Liz really wanted to do something special for her daughter. It was the first anniversary they had the chance to spend together since Agnes came back and Liz wanted everything to be perfect. They had planned to have a big meal on Friday evening with all the people Agnes wanted to see. Liz had already bought tons of decoration and a beautiful princess dress for her daughter. When she asked Agnes who she wanted to have to celebrate this special day, her response was immediate:

"Uncle Donnie!"

It didn't surprise Liz at all. Her daughter and her partner had forged a very strong bond and it warmed her heart to see them so close. She could tell her daughter was happy with Ressler in a way she rarely was. This was the case for both. After a smile at her daughter, confirming that Don would be present, she asked him if she wanted to invite other people. Agnes then asked her "family" which made Liz's heart melt when she understood that Agnes was referring to her team. She wanted them with her: Aram, Harold and Alina. Agnes added that she also wanted her grandmother.

Liz then helped her daughter make invitations that she would give to those concerned the next day. Tuesday morning, Liz showed up at the office after a quick visit to her mother to whom she had given the invitation. She went to find Cooper in his office and invited him to the party for Agnes. He accepted with a smile and Liz went back downstairs to find Aram and Alina. She gave them the envelopes. Aram was delighted and Alina a little surprised but very happy to be integrated even on the personnal side. The two agreed and Liz walked over to the last person she was to speak to. She walked into their shared office and saw Ressler plunged into a file, conscientiously filling out a report :

"Hi !"  
"Heyyy!"

Liz put her bag on her desk, pulled the last envelope out of it and walked over to Don.

"I have something for you. Well, technically Agnes has something for you."

She handed him the envelope and he opened it, a huge smile forming on his lips.

"I can't believe she's already turning six!"

Liz smiled at him and nodded, herself not having seen her daughter grow up.

"Do you think you can be there?"  
"I won't miss this for the world!"  
"So much the better, Agnes would probably have committed a murder if she hadn't been able to see you!"  
"Does she miss me that much?"  
"You were the first on her guest list."

Ressler felt his heart warm. He adores the little girl and knowing that he was important to her was awesome to him. Before he had time to answer, Aram knocked on the door to warn them of a progress on the case and all left to work eager to arrive at that famous Friday.

The end of the week came quickly and everyone was eager to finish their report to get ready and go to Liz's place. She had left the office earlier that day to decorate everything with Agnes and have time to prepare before their guests arrived. Around 7 p.m. everything was ready and knocks on the door was heard signifying the beginning of the evening. 

Everyone arrived as they went along. Katarina was the first and was quickly followed by Harold. Don was next and Agnes jumped to his neck when she saw him. Liz was really happy in front of this scene and this feeling was multiplied tenfold when, after having put Agnes back on the ground, Don leaned towards Liz and whispered to her that he found her breathtaking. He went over to join the others and left Liz, a slight blush on her cheeks right in the middle of her living room. The last guests then arrived, and the evening began quietly. 

Liz was sitting between her mother and Don and she was having a wonderful evening like each of the guests. Agnes was delighted to spend her birthday with all the people she loves the most and was having the best birthday of her life. Everyone was chatting quietly at the table and Liz had never felt so close to Don. They were chatting and laughing together and Liz felt more alive and fulfilled than ever. No one missed their looks and closeness during the meal. Neither of them was really focused on the conversation at hand, being far too aware of the other's presence.

At around 10:30 p.m. Agnes had less interest in her new gifts, preferring to stay with the adults at the table. She walked over to Don and settled herself in his lap, and his heart swelled with happiness. Little by little, Agnes curled up against Don, settled herself comfortably and fell asleep. Don put his arms around Agnes and continued his conversation with the group. 

Liz watched them for a moment, so amazed at what she was seeing. Her partner, once so stoic and closed, now had no trouble showing his affection for Agnes. And her usually shy daughter was confident enough with him not only to settle down against him but to fall asleep peacefully in his arms. Agnes has always been reassured and always felt safe in Ressler's arms, something she has in common with her mother. Liz felt hopelessly grateful. After so much trouble and misfortune, having her family near her was something she no longer dared hope for. And yet they were all there, her team that she had almost lost so many times, her daughter whom she had finally got back, her mother she didn't think she could know and Ressler for whom she had more feeling than she didn't want to admit it. 

After about half an hour, Liz leaned over to Ressler to make him understand that it would be better to wake Agnes to put her in bed. To avoid waking her, Don suggested going himself put Agnes to bed to not wake her up and Liz agreed with a smile. Don stood up with Agnes still against him and walked towards the little girl's room. Meanwhile, Katarina, having missed nothing in their behavior since the start of the evening decided to talk to her daughter :

"Okay, now that he's been away for two minutes, we'll be able to talk about it: what's going on with Ressler?"  
"What do you mean ? Nothing's going on with Ressler."  
"Stop it, you don't believe it yourself."  
"I assure you, nothing is happening, we are colleagues, friends but not ..."  
"Liz"

Liz thought for a second and finally gave in, taking advantage of Ressler's absence to confide in her mother.

"We are close, it's true, but nothing ever happened."  
"But you want something to happen."  
"What? No ! Not at all !"  
"It wasn't a question, you two have been you did not take your eyes off each other all evening."  
"Not at all ! It's because we were happy for the evening, for Agnes, but that's it."  
"You lie to yourself, face it, you are attract to each other like magnets."

Having no response from her daughter, Katarina continued:

"You have the right to be happy you know? And he is your happiness sweety."

With these words, Don reappeared in the room and returned to sit next to Liz indicating that Agnes was sleeping soundly in her bed. Liz thanked him, still a little shaken by her mother's words which were truer than she wanted to admit.

The evening ended about 2 hours later and the guests gradually began to leave, soon leaving only Don and Katarina. She took her coat and walked to the door after saying goodbye to her daughter and asked to speak for a second to Don who, like Liz, seemed very surprised. Once near the door, where Liz couldn't hear them, Katarina spoke up :

"What are you waiting for ?"  
"What do you mean ?"  
"With Liz, what are you waiting for?"

Don was taken aback, this woman having seen in one evening everything he always tried to hide :

"Nothing's going on with Liz, we're ..."  
"Yes colleagues, friends, I got it and above all I have already heard all that. Look, I've been in Liz's life for 1 year now, and I've been able to observe how she works, and how this whole team works. My daughter would do anything for the people she loves, for Agnes, for this team, for you ... It's as if you two were a team in the team. You need each other more than you want to admit. It's time to move on, don't you think? You two love each other and life is too short to waste time pretending not to see what is in front of you. A lot of people can spend their lives looking for what you have, and few actually find it."

Katarina then entered the hallway, leaving a stunned Don on the doorstep. Liz for her part, alone in the kitchen had had time to think about her mother's words. Liz knew she was right. Her feelings and her attraction to Ressler had always been there but everything had been amplified for about 2 years. Donald Ressler has always represented stability in Liz's life. He was her comfort, the person who always caught her in the event of a fall, the solution to all her problems. She wanted more with him, and if she's perfectly honest, she's wanted more with him for years. But she never wanted to take him down this slippery slope. Liz's life for 8 years now had been a winding path strewn with corpses and danger. Don deserved better, so she kept her feelings buried and preferred to go back with Tom choosing the easy way.

But now she didn't want to hide anymore. She wanted to be with him, she wanted their moments in the office, she wanted the moments he shares with Agnes, she wanted to be able to kiss him, she wanted to be able to fall asleep in his arms while being convinced that nothing and no one could reach her. Because that is precisely what she feels when she is with him, a feeling of security, happiness, joy, love. She had never felt anything like that for anyone else and today she wanted to open this door that she had kept shut tightly for 8 years. Don reappeared in the kitchen and although Liz already had an idea about what her mother had brought up with him, she still asked the question:

"What did she tell you?"  
"Nothing serious don't worry, just give me some advice for the future."  
"Advice for the future?"  
"Yes, I did not know your mother was such a psychologist."

Don approached Liz dangerously as the conversation went on and was now in front of her, barely inches from her face. They both knew that if they took that step, there was no going back. Their words were now nothing but whispers.

"So, these tips, useful?"  
"Until now, I believe so."  
"You think ?"

Don leaned over Liz kissed him gently. Liz responded to the kiss that lasted a few seconds before they broke the kiss.

"So these tips were really helpful, mh?"  
"Now I'm sure of it."

Liz wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his again. Don responded immediately, still hardly believing that he had what he had dreamed of for years. She was everything he had ever wanted and more and he wanted her like he had never wanted anything. Their clothes gradually landed on the floor as they approached Liz's room.

The next morning, Liz was the first to wake up. Comfortably seated in Don's arms, her head against his chest, she smiled, writing a mental note reminding her to thank her mother for her advice. Don woke up a few minutes after her and watching him open his eyes and lay them directly on her, his gaze conveying all the love he has for her, she felt loved and cherished like never before in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it !   
> Also, if you have any fanfiction ideas that you want to read, feel free to let me know, I can write them if you want.


End file.
